


Win-Win Situation

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 28: Deep throatingRhett had been practicing.





	Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I have one more prompt tomorrow... then that’s it! Thanks to everyone who has read and commented this month. I adore each and every one of you.

Filming had finished for the day, and not a moment too soon. As soon as Morgan yelled, ‘cut!’ the boys made a beeline towards their office shouting out ‘no calls!’ and ‘everyone go home!’ The crew just rolled their eyes and hurried to prepare the set for tomorrow’s shoot. The episode was a flirtatious one to begin with, but it was made all the worse by Link’s hidden hand rubbing against Rhett’s erection underneath the desk during the entirety of the More. 

They entered their office and Rhett shoved Link onto the couch and went for his jean buttons. Once he wrestled them open, he yanked the jeans down to his knees. Rhett then turned his attention to Link’s checkered underwear. He gripped the seam of the briefs in his hands and ripped them open with ease, throwing the scraps to the side. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Rhett offered, but Link couldn't have cared less if he tried. His eyes were wide with unchecked lust as he watched the testosterone pump through his lover. He gave Link’s exposed erection a few strokes. “I’ve just always wanted to do that….” Rhett mused, but didn’t elaborate because his lips were immediately wrapped around Link’s hard cock.

“Rhett!! Uh! Jesus!” Link straightened his arms and nearly rose out of his seat. Rhett moaned like it was his job, the vibrations feeling absolutely delicious. The blowjob was loud, messy, and full of moans from Rhett and gasped obscenities from Link. 

The loud slurping sounds filled the empty room and Rhett hoped that the crew was avoiding the hallway adjacent to their office, lest they get an intimate look into their alone time. Link was very rapidly coming undone at the erotic attention. He tugged at his own hair and whimpered at the wet heat enveloping his cock. 

He couldn’t help himself and he began thrusting back into Rhett’s quickly moving mouth. Rhett held his hips down firmly and began to deep throat Link’s cock. Rhett’s beard was tickling Link’s balls, and Link’s cock was teasing the back of Rhett’s throat as he took all of Link into his mouth over and over.

“Fuck! I d-don’t know where you learned that but if you don't st-stop, I'm not gonna be able to fuck you.” But Rhett was relentless, taking Link in deep, the tip of Rhett’s cock pressing against the sponginess at the back of his throat. 

“Rhett!! God!!” Link pulled Rhett off and hauled him up for a desperate kiss. “When did you… how’d you learn that, baby?” Rhett kissed him back full force. 

“Been practicing. Got a toy,” he smirked.

“A toy? Fuck…. Need to fuck you right now. Ride me,” Link commanded. Rhett quickly stood and shed his pants on his way to grab the lube. He squirted a generous amount on Link before straddling him on the couch. He lined up and began to sink onto the lubed dick. 

Rhett moaned as soon as Link entered him, “God, Link. You’re so big. God...fill me up. Fill me up with your cock, baby.” Link’s eyes were intensely focused on the tall man currently taking his cock up inside him. Link sat back, awash with bliss, his dick felt heavenly as Rhett continued to sink onto his hardness. Link’s hands held Rhett’s hips with a bruising grip, fighting against the urge to thrust up into him.

Link was soon fully seated and both men released a harmonious moan of pleasure and relief. Rhett began to slowly roll his hips in tight circles. He pumped himself a few times with his lubed hand before grabbed Link’s and placing it own his own cock, silently begging for Link’s attention. 

“You want me to stroke your cock, baby?” 

Rhett was already fighting for deep breaths, “Yes… touch my cock… feels so good. Don’t stop….” 

Link bit his lip and stroked faster while he growled, “That was so hot, thinking about you getting a toy…pretending it was me.” 

Rhett smiled and continued to bounce, “You-you’re bigger… hope it was still good…” Link began to thrust up hard and Rhett cried out and had to grip the back of the couch to steady himself. 

“Fuck yeah it was good, it was so good baby… the best I’ve ever had.” 

“God…” 

“You are perfect for me baby, I would fuck you everyday if I could…” Link played with the oversensitive tip of Rhett’s stiff cock.

“Link…” Rhett nearly wept from the overwhelming pleasure. Link was near completion, he stroked faster in an attempt to get Rhett to cum with him.

“Rhett, baby... god I wanna cum… can I…. lemme cum inside you… please, please.” 

Rhett keened and nodded his head vigorously, chanting, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

As Link spilled inside of Rhett with a shout, he felt his hand covered in the warm, wet orgasm from the bearded man on his lap. 

Rhett whispered, “Oh god, oh god I feel you… I feel you baby…” Link held his hips until he stopped bouncing. He held Rhett close against his chest, his softening cock still inside. 

“That was fucking incredible, bo.” 

“Fuck yeah…” Rhett agreed.

“Please. Buy as many toys as you want. Use my credit card.” Rhett chuckled and gingerly removed himself from Link’s lap and began to stand.

“I should take advantage of your generous orgasm brain…” Link grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand before taking two of Rhett’s fingers into his mouth and sucking. His eyes rolled back as he moaned around the digits. Rhett stood transfixed. 

He pulled off of Rhett’s fingers with a parting lick to say “Trust me. It’s a win-win situation.” 


End file.
